


This Was Supposed to be One Date

by Evdorklovatic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Skii trip, everyone is human AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:11:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evdorklovatic/pseuds/Evdorklovatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia Martin does not want to go on a date with Stiles under any circumstance. So when her parents try and make her do just that, she ropes Boyd into pretending to be her boyfriend for the duration of her family's vacation. But when they're snowed in at the Martin's cabin, the feelings start to become a little more real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Was Supposed to be One Date

|   
---|---  
|   
|   
|   
  
 


End file.
